A Mother's Dilemma
by Feline Pawprint
Summary: A collection of one-shots of demigod mothers and their favourite kids in the world in their not-so-favourite situations.


**Sally Jackson**

Sally hummed to herself as she searched for the food colouring in the cupboard. There it was, behind the baking soda. She pulled the blue one from the pack and squirted a few drops into the pancake mix.

Almost ready. Sally scooped some batter onto the pan and turned around. Quickly clearing away the dishes, she flipped the pancake over, leaning on the table to watch it. Soon, she slid it into the plate and showered it in maple syrup.

"Percy! Pancakes are ready, sweetie!" A little boy came running in, clutching a stuffed dolphin. His sea-green eyes looked around excitedly and he struggled into his seat with Sally's help, stuffing the pancakes into his mouth.

"Hey, Percy."

"Yes Mommy?"

"I've got to go to work for a while, okay? Amanda's coming." He pouted a little but nodded.

"Okay Mommy. I be good." Sally smiled fondly and ruffled his hair.

"That's right sweetie. Be nice to Amanda." He nodded again and picked up his dolphin.

"Come on, Bubbles! Let's play Lego!" She sighed a little, feeling slightly tired but turned and rummaged through the fridge.

"Eggs, milk, more food colouring..." she listed off, writing them on her shopping list. Sally heard the doorbell ring and rushed to get.

"Hello, Amanda," she smiled warmly. Amanda was a nice girl. "It's great to see you!"

"Great to see you too, Sally," Amanda enthused. She was bubbly and really had taken a liking to Percy. She was very responsible and Sally was glad she found Amanda.

"Come right in, I'm just writing down a list of groceries. I'll run out, be right back, and go to work, alight?" Sally informed her, ushering her into the apartment.

"No problem!"

"He ca have his nap in an hour for an hour. Play dolphins with him before his nap. He's really into Spongebob lately, so he can just watch that in his beanbag after bed. Just do what you'd like in the living room."

"Sure thing."

"Amanda!" A ball of energy collided with her and she staggered back.

"Percy! There you are!" Amanda grinned down at the four year old. He smiled back at her.

"Percy," Sally said. He turned to her.

"Have Amanda play dolphins with you, okay. Then watch some tv. I expect you to be good. Amanda shouldn't have to watch you. Stay in your room. I'll be home soon."

"Okay!" His adorable little face peered up at her, shining. "Bye Mommy!"

"Bye. I love you." He nodded again and waved to her with one chubby hand as Sally left, the other clutching the dolphin he was yet to name.

Sally stopped at the grocery store, checking her list up and down. She had eggs, milk, cheese, everything. She stepped into a short line, hoping to get home quickly and not be late for work.

The older woman behind the register smiled at Sally.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too." She looked at the toddler supplies.

"Got a little one?"

"Yes. He's a sweetheart."

"They all are. Little angels from heaven, I tell you. A handful, though. I have a son. He's grown up but still treats me like a queen."

Sally smiled at that thought. "Well, you seem like you deserve it, like a very kind woman." The woman smiled back at her.

"Have a nice day, dear. Good luck with that little boy."

Sally pulled into the parking lot and ran inside the building. The sun that had been shining that morning had disappeared and the wind made the outdoors cold.

She reminded herself to grab a jacket as she pressed the elevator button. She stepped in and felt it lifting upwards. It dinged and she exited. Sally took her key from her purse and unlocked the door.

Amanda was bounding towards her.

"Hello! Would you like some help with those groceries?"

"Thanks, Amanda," Sally handed her a bag. That's when Percy came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!"

"What, darling?" she asked, putting the eggs in the fridge.

"This is Delphin!" Percy announced it with such pride, Sally couldn't help but laugh. He waved his stuffed dolphin at her.

"That's great, Perce!" he hugged her leg and she picked him up and sat him in his chair. Sally completed putting away the groceries with the help of Amanda and turned to her son.

"Play dolphins or another game for half an hour and then it's time for your, okay." Percy and Amanda nodded and Sally sped out the door, grabbing a jacket on the way.

By the end of her shift, Sally couldn't wait to get home and see her baby, most likely sleeping in his beanbag while Amanda finished homework on the couch.

Sally got into her car and drove home. She found a spot and parked. She pulled her keys out and stared at the elevator door as it opened on her floor. She opened the door to find silence and peacefulness in the house.

The woman smiled to her self as she set down her stuff and shut the door. She picked a twenty out of her wallet and entered the living room. She handed it to Amanda who got off the couch. Sally could now hear Spongebob playing in the background but it was quiet.

"Was he good?" Sally asked.

"Great. No problems. He hasn't come out and last time I checked, he was sleeping."

"Awesome!" Sally exclaimed quietly. "Thanks, honey. I'm really grateful for this."

"It's no problem." Amanda grabbed her coat and open the door. "Bye, Sally."

"Bye sweetie." With that, Sally went to check on Percy. She opened his door and there he was, sitting in his beanbag, giggling at something Patrick just said.

"Hi Percy."

"Hi Mommy!" He looked over at her with a smile.

"Do I get a hug?" she asked, tilting her head. Sally wasn't going to lie, she felt confused. He hadn't even gotten up. He always came crashing into her.

"No, Mommy. Delphin is counting on me!"

"Counting on you to do what, love?" she asked with a sinking feeling in her chest.

"To hatch his eggs!" Sally froze.

"Dolphins don't have eggs."

"They don't? These eggs aren't dolphin eggs?" He stood up and sure enough, there were three smashed eggs with yolk dripping everywhere. Sally had to fight the urge to scream.

"Well, I have to hatch whale's eggs!"


End file.
